


Кое-что о дурацких вопросах

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И я бежал, бежал, как проклятый, словно за мной весь ад гнался. И – вот удивительно! – чем быстрей бежал, тем яснее становилось, что я совершаю громадную, возможно, самую роковую ошибку в своей жизни. А к нему я бежал или от него – я и сам тогда не понимал.</p><p>написано на WTF Aidean 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о дурацких вопросах

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Кое-что о дурацких вопросах  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дин О'Горман/Эйдан Тёрнер  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** romance  
>  **Рейтинг:** R (за мат)  
>  **Краткое содержание:** И я бежал, бежал, как проклятый, словно за мной весь ад гнался. И – вот удивительно! – чем быстрей бежал, тем яснее становилось, что я совершаю громадную, возможно, самую роковую ошибку в своей жизни. А к нему я бежал или от него – я и сам тогда не понимал.  
>  **Примечание:** Доморощенная самоирония, сплошной ООС, мата много, пунктуация авторская, герои нервные, мысли дурацкие, сопли в сиропе. Автор имеет неизлечимый эйдин головного мозга и в обоснуе не нуждается.

— Козел! 

Старуха времен взятия Бастилии с мопсом на сгибе локтя ткнула меня клюкой в лодыжку. 

— Сара… — попробовал я, но не смог и слова вставить.

— Лез ко мне своим грязным членом, а…

Еще один удар клюкой, и я заскрежетал зубами. 

— Сара, давай… 

— Не дам!

Еще удар. 

— …мы уединимся и…

— С дружком своим уединяться теперь будешь!

Еще раз. Вот же сука меткая — прямо по косточке.

— … спокойно поговорим, где…

— Да можешь теперь подтереться своими разговорами!

И — по другой лодыжке под аккомпанемент жизнерадостно залаявшего мопса. Взмокшие волосы лезли мне в глаза, и жутко трещала голова — я за всю ночь ни разу не сомкнул глаз. А еще эти вопли, будто Сара прикрутила рупор мне прямо в голову.

— Молодой человек, ну успокойте же вашу даму!

— Мэм, — я резко повернулся к старухе и кровожадно улыбнулся. Как рояль — широко и многообещающе. — Мэ-э-эм, вы знакомы с монографией доктора Эй. Тернера «О нестандартном, но весьма эффективном анальном применении тростей к людям пожилого возраста»?

Она испуганно отшатнулась, прижав к себе захрипевшую псину. Так то.

Сара зло рассмеялась.

— О да, ты в этом хорош. Как оказалось, у тебя была обширная практика во время съемок!

Расщедрилась пощечиной и зацокала каблучками по трапу. 

Старуха еще раз на прощание треснула меня по лодыжке и шустро прошаркала следом, бормоча себе под нос что за невоспитанность, что за невоспитанность. Заткнувшаяся собачья морда выглядывала из-за тощей старушечьей спины, вылупившись на меня круглыми охреневшими глазами. 

Персонал аэропорта смотрел так же. 

Ну, разумеется. 

Все самое дерьмовое в моей жизни происходит именно здесь, как вы уже могли догадаться. В аэропорту на чертовом краю мира, где люди ходят вверх ногами и с виртуозностью выпрыгивающего из шляпы кролика заставляют сомневаться в собственной нормальности. 

Кто бы знал, как я их ненавижу. Аэропорты, не кроликов.

Скомкано извинившись и растолкав локтями собранную сариными воплями толпу, я рванул на улицу. Смачно прокляв назойливых таксистов, свернул за уголочек, стал в тенечке и мирно закурил.

Не так я представлял себе наше расставание. Ох, не так.

Хотя кому я вру — я вообще никак его не представлял.  
▼▲▼

Началось все здесь же — я позвонил Дину и сказал, что прилетел. Когда он вошел в зал ожидания, улыбка с его лица сошла как снежная лавина с Монблана — устрашающе медленно и катастрофически непоправимо. Сравнение, хоть и витиеватое, но весьма точное. Уголки губ сползли до отметки «Схуя ли ты это сделал, Тернер?» да так и остались на протяжении всего уик-энда. На самом деле, я даже мог бы его понять. Ну, если бы оказался на его месте. Возможно, посочувствовал бы какой-нибудь своей маленькой клеточкой. Но сложилось так, что я оказался на своем собственном месте — а это гораздо хуже, уж поверьте. 

Все пошло наперекосяк еще в Дублине, когда я брал билеты. Или еще раньше — на съемках, когда этот мелкий рыжий паршивец пришел пробоваться на роль. Или после того, когда он ввалился пьяный в мою дверь, протопал своими грязными сапожищами до кровати и рухнул, признаваясь в вечной любви и преданности. И я бы даже воспринял все это с куда большим стоицизмом, если бы это была не ночь, и я бы не лежал в одних трусах на этой самой кровати, и он бы не начал меня весьма недвусмысленно лапать и лезть своим слюнявым языком в мой рот. Обычно я толерантный, но не в тот раз. 

Ну, я не придумал ничего лучше, чем дать ему коленкой по яйцам. Потом по морде. Потом вытолкать взашей и наговорить всякого вслед. Потом прошло полгода. 

А неделю назад он пригласил меня на фестиваль воздушных шаров. Да, я бы тоже посмеялся, окажись оно хотя бы вполовину так смешно, как прозвучало.

Нет, я серьезно. Так и спросил — не хочешь ли, о друг мой Тернер, увидеть незабываемое зрелище? У нас тут в Гамильтоне ежегодный фестиваль, фанаты съезжаются со всего мира, тысячи разноцветных шаров заслоняют вечернее небо и бла-бла-бла. Без особой надежды в голосе, правда.

Всю жизнь мечтал посмотреть, как запускают воздушные шары на другом конце мира, ну а как же, Дин. Да мне вообще эти шары до лампочки были!

Конечно, я поехал. 

Конечно, он тоже не просто так в радушного новозеландца поиграть решил, тут бы и тупой понял. То-то он обрадовался, когда я сказал, что мы уже здесь. 

Мы — это я и Сара.

Сказать, что Дин был удивлен, значит, не сказать ничего. Ну, разумеется, я мог бы промямлить, что Сара захотела ехать со мной в самый последний момент, и как я ни пытался, так и не смог ее отговорить, а сообщить Дину уже не успевал, все-таки разница во времени, а в самолете звонить нельзя, ну и все такое прочее. Но была одна не маленькая проблема — Сара стояла рядом, и сказать подобное в ее присутствии я, конечно, не мог, ясное дело. Да и как-то глупо было оправдываться, что я приехал с девушкой, со-своей-девушкой, к другу, любезно пригласившему меня на уик-энд. Даже если полгода назад я этому самому другу сказал, что пидорасов пусть себе ищет в другом трейлере. 

Самое смешное заключалось в том, что мы оба понимали, что придуриваемся. Это смахивало на дешевый фарс — мы с ним знали, что истинные мотивы скрыты за благодушной дружеской маской, но каковы эти мотивы, могли только предполагать. И лишь Сара наивно полагала, что Дин пригласил нас на этот чертов фестиваль по доброте душевной.

Почему я приехал — вопрос. И вопрос этот очень занимал Дина, я буквально видел бегущую строку на его лбу «КАКОГО ЧЕРТА?». Но куда больше это интересовало меня самого. 

Какого черта — спрашивал я себя через месяц после окончания съемок, сидя на балконном коврике в одних трусах и пуская дым колечками в предрассветное небо. 

Какого черта — спрашивал я себя через три месяца, тихонько дроча в ванной, пока Сара сопела в подушку. 

Какого черта — спрашивал я себя, бегом пакуя сумку и перечитывая присланное Дином сообщение. 

Какого черта — спрашивал я Сару (мысленно, конечно), когда она сказала, что отменила репетиции и летит со мной. 

Вот именно, какого черта?  
▼▲▼

— Почему ты приехал? — спросил Дин.

— Почему ты меня пригласил? — спросил я.

— Я хотел показать тебе воздушные шары, — ответил он.

— Ну а я приехал на них посмотреть, — ответил я.

Конечно же он не спросил, зачем я приехал. Еще чего. Это я все придумывал, сидя в его машине и сверля взглядом его же свежеподстриженный затылок. 

Сара щебетала рядом, тыча меня локтем под ребра и не переставая повторяла посмотри сюда Эйдан ой а это что такое Дин а там мы побываем мальчики. Дин молчал, вперившись взглядом внимательным в дали дорожные, мне же приходилось периодически что-то отвечать Саре, отвлекаясь от серьезного монолога с рыжим затылком. Это была самая идиотская ситуация из всех идиотских ситуаций, в которые такой идиот как я мог попасть. Но я делал вид, что все хорошо. Я вообще часто делаю вид, что все хорошо, когда на самом деле все катастрофически плохо. Особенно профессионально у меня стало получаться, когда рядом оказывался Дин.

Приехали.

Я вылез из машины, помог выйти Саре и даже потоптался возле багажника, где был ее чемодан, но Дин отпихнул меня, сделав все сам. И вот тут, в этот самый момент я вспомнил, за что так часто хотел ему врезать во время нашей съемочной каторги. Ну, то есть нет, я не хотел ему врезать вот чтоб действительно врезать, просто некоторые его действия настолько выводили меня из себя, что я частенько прятал руки в карманах или хватал себя за локти, лишь бы не начать проверять на крепость его зубы. Так вот, я хочу сказать, что его штучки — ну вроде той, чтобы тащить чемодан, размером с него самого — заставляли меня чувствовать себя виноватым. Притом, что виноват я абсолютно не был. И это отвратительное женское поведение получалось у него настолько замечательно, что я пару раз всерьез открывал рот, чтобы спросить, что я сделал не так. 

Нет, ну может быть, Дин себя так и не вел. Может быть, я просто напридумывал про это его бабское поведение, мне мама часто говорила, что накручу все у себя в голове, а остальным потом расхлебывать. Может, вообще ничего не было, и он поступал, как поступал, ну а я в лучших традициях своего идиотизма искал подтекст в каждом его жесте и взгляде. Почему я это делал — я не смог бы объяснить и под угрозой кастрации.

Конечно, по-хорошему все-таки следовало спросить у него — «какого черта». Даже — «что случилось»? А может быть и — «слушай, я где-то напортачил»? Но тогда он бы тоже начал задавать вопросы. Неудобные вопросы. Такие вопросы, на которые я не знал, что сказать.  
Собственно, такие вопросы, за ответами на которые я и приехал.

Дин выделил нам с Сарой гостевую спальню на втором этаже, окно которой выходило на парадное крыльцо, предложил позавчерашних бетонных булочек, могущих вполне заменить картечь при случае, если на нас нападут русские или голуби-мутанты, сказал, что на шары поедем смотреть вечером, и ушел. Собаку выгуливать. Я опять вспомнил, что было бы неплохо ему врезать.

За окном темнело, мы обменивались внимательными, настороженными взглядами, будто подсыпали друг другу яда в кружку кофе и ждем, когда подействует, разговор не клеился, Сара… а что Сара? Она что-то делала, я не особо следил, то ли собаку мучила, то ли вещи свои разбирала, напевала и вообще чувствовала себя прекрасно. Я старался пялиться на него не так заметно, он тоже, и это все напоминало какую-то дикую шахматную партию в духе Кэрролла. Искусство коварных жертв, знаете. 

Вроде мы говорили о его военной выставке, о тех днях, когда он заставлял меня ползать на брюхе по пыльной траве с автоматом в зубах, или о лондонском метро, и тут (очень подозрительно!) Дин сказал, что весь интернет знает, по какой ветке я езжу, или может быть даже о погоде — конечно, о чем же еще НАМ С НИМ говорить. На самом деле, я не помню, потому что я сидел в провонявшем его милым песиком кресле, нервно дергал коленкой и все спрашивал Дина (разумеется, молча) — чего ты от меня хочешь? 

Чего сам я хочу?

Чем больше я на него пялился, тем яснее понимал, что приезжать не стоило.  
▼▲▼

— Почему ты приехал? — спросил Дин.

— Потому что ты меня пригласил.

— А почему я тебя пригласил?

— Потому что… Ну потому что…

Это я так с зеркалом в ванной разговариваю. Знаете, есть что-то особенное в том, чтобы выяснять отношения с зеркалом. Не то чтобы оно могло сказать нечто новое, но зато создавало иллюзию, что придурков здесь двое, а это лучше, чем я один. То, что я разговаривал при этом со своим собственным отражением, я старался не думать.

Я оккупировал ванную после того, как Дин по-дружески хлопнул меня по плечу, проходя мимо моего кресла в кухню.

— Что-то ты бледный, Тернер. Не выспался? — сказал он тогда. — Кофе?

— Что-то вроде, — одними губами ответил я. И уже громче: — Да.

Где-то, в течение полугода. С тех пор, как началось… это странное со мной. Я не спал, не ел и не трахался. Я думал о Дине, а точнее, не думал. Ладно, я хочу сказать, что старался о нем не думать, но мне упорно думалось, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Даже когда я ходил качаться в спортзал — место, созданное для того, чтобы не думать — я смотрел на эти железные блоки, для тяжести которые, они туда-сюда, туда-сюда… И, в общем, понятно, да, чего там в моей башке дурной было, пока я наблюдал старые как мир движения? 

Так увлекся, что на следующий день встать не мог. Вот тогда-то я впервые крепко задумался над обоснуем собственной помешанности. 

Не то чтобы я мог похвастаться успехами.

— Ну так почему? — спросило зеркало.

— Ну… может быть, потому что…

В дверь постучала Сара, сказала, что нам пора выезжать, если мы не хотим встать в затор на выезде из города.

— Иду!

Ты жалок, Тернер. Даже зеркало с этим не станет спорить.  
▼▲▼

У-тебя-же-девушка. 

Сказал я себе, когда мы остались с Дином наедине. Ну, как — наедине. Когда кругом толпа, все что-то кричат и почему-то исключительно мне на ухо, тычут пальцем в небо, пьют и танцуют под оглушительно громкую музыку, нельзя сказать, что я остался с Дином наедине. 

И тем не менее. 

После часа тряски в его машине по кривым пригородным дорогам, он, наконец, привез нас в этот цирк, по неведомой мне причине кем-то названный «Фестиваль воздушных шаров в Гамильтоне. Добро пожаловать, дорогие друзья!». Я предложил встать в сторонке, Сара потащила меня в самую толпу, Дину ничего не оставалось, как плестись за нами следом. Потом он ловко смылся под предлогом принести чего-нибудь выпить. 

Его рыжую макушку я потерял из виду где-то возле палаток с полосатыми треугольными крышами. Занервничал моментально — он же мелкий, его же затопчут. Саре тут же говорю, жди здесь. А сам — к нему. Расталкиваю локтями двухметровых шкафов, стаи визжащих детей и их смертельно опасных мамаш, и чуть ли не с разлету впечатываю Дина в прилавок, больно ударившись носом в его затылок. Так и застыли по-идиотски: Дин прижимает к своей груди бутылки с пивом, я к своей — Дина, закрывая его от тычков и острых коленок. Цирк, да и только.

Коснулся губами его горящего уха — безумие… Прошептал:

— Надо выбираться отсюда.

Он кивнул, но так и не сдвинулся с места. Стоял, и рубашка его намокала от бутылок этих несчастных. Нас толкали, возмущались чего встали, другим дайте пройти, что за безобразие, что за беспредел… я только прижимал его крепче к себе.

Ну да, неправильно все это, и Дин на меня зыркнул, когда я все-таки его за шкирку из этой мясорубки выволок, да и сам я себя уже успел обругать за необдуманный порыв. Я вообще не такой, я вообще сначала думаю, прежде чем делать, но с Дином это как-то не получается. Когда он рядом, думать как-то совсем не получается. Вот выпинал же я его тогда из трейлера с такими словами страшными, что до сих пор стыдно, а только потом уже стал думать, что натворил. 

— Ты пошатнул устои моего мира, — патетично пробормотал я в бутылку пива и припечатал: — говнюк.

— Не такими уж и прочными они и были, — ответил мне Дин из бутылки.

— Что? — настоящий Дин подошел ближе, стараясь перекричать музыку, — я не слышал, что ты сказал.

Отличное пиво, сказал я. 

А все вокруг веселились, и шары эти, как груди древних богинь неолита, про которые нам рассказывал старый мистер Бальестерос («Бальестерос — по два песо за отсос» — так дразнили мы его в школе, ставя ударение на последний слог. Потому что у него был большой красный рот, и он любил оставлять мальчиков на дежурство), колыхались мерно и почти что гипнотически. Цветные, полосатые, с идиотскими рисунками. Некоторые уже взлетели, некоторые, похожие на использованные гондоны, еще лежали на земле, но большая часть оставалась привязанной к колышкам и машинам. 

Сара, залезшая в корзину одного из этих мудацких шаров, тепло его локтя на моем боку, какая-то лажа с сердцем и свежий осенний ветерок, треплющий наши волосы. 

Я улыбался ей, счастливо машущей и что-то выкрикивающей, а сам невесомо положил Дину руку на спину. Тронул раз, в толпе этой сумасшедшей и все теперь — не могу остановиться. Ужасно, да. Не по-мужски. ОТ-ВРА-ТИ-ТЕЛЬ-НО.

Спина у него была как спина, обычная. Никаких там «идеальные крылья лопаток, развитые тугие мышцы, скрытая мощь» и прочий девичий бред. Напряженная — ну еще бы, почувствовал, зараза, что я его трогаю. Мы молчали. А что говорить? Все равно музыка гремела, что самого себя не слышишь, и это было отличным прикрытием, чтобы не открывать рта и не спрашивать «Какого черта, ты, Тернер, опять, блять, ДЕЛАЕШЬ?». 

Воспоминания.

Всплывают как мертвые рыбины в те моменты, когда меня одолевает бессонница, а в душе поселяется липкий страх. Ни с чего, просто так. Иногда мне кажется, что это приходит взросление (или старение?), я толком не разобрался. Я лежу и вспоминаю что-нибудь о Дине. Стараюсь всякие гадости, но, как назло, в голову лезут шутки его дебильные (нет, ну, правда, дебильные), над которыми я смеялся до колик в животе, или вот, например, «серьезные» разговоры у Несбитта в трейлере. Мы пили у него по-страшному и просто удивительно, как наш, с легкой руки Фримана «Клуб гномов-алкоголиков», не прикрыли. Мы в тот раз, опять же спасибо Фриману, «дрочили на карту мира», а попросту обсуждали, кто лучше — француженки, итальянки или, может, американки. 

— Ирландцы, — пробормотал из угла пьяный Дин, раскидав свои короткие конечности мне на коленки.

Ну, я-то тогда тоже был в говно, и не придал этому значения. Мало ли, что по пьяни болтают. Это теперь, спустя полгода после съемок, я, что называется, прозрел. 

Но Дин, Дин был совсем не рад меня видеть, и спина его говорила мне об этом прямым текстом. Признаться, в тайне я очень надеялся, что приеду, и он все решит. Сам скажет, или сделает, или еще что-нибудь, ну, подтолкнет меня как-то. Но нет, он ни-че-го не делал, он ждал моего решения. А я, а что я. Ничего. 

Видимо, в какой-то момент он почувствовал это мое ничего, отодвинулся от моей руки, отпихнул локтем, скорчил недовольную рожу и сказал, иди, сфотографирую тебя с ней, ДАВАЙ, ОТВАЛИ ОТ МЕНЯ.

Отвалил. 

Крутился вокруг Сары, злил его и понимал, что злил. Чуть ли не под юбку к ней лез, вел себя ублюдочно, чтобы еще больше вывести Дина. Это оно только в фильмах так выходит — обдуманные поступки, спланированная речь, все такие адекватные, а когда по-настоящему, когда не в фильме, когда смотришь вот в эти злые голубые глаза, на руки дрожащие, сжимающиеся в кулаки, на губы, черт подери, особенно на губы, и ямочки эти проклятущие, КАКАЯ К ЕБЕНЯМ АДЕКВАТНОСТЬ?

Вечером уже, когда вернулись, вышел на крыльцо покурить, злой как черт. Было что-то около полуночи, Сара, распаленная, затем умиротворенная моим блядским поведением, сладко спала, Дин куда-то запропастился, ветер тушил мою сигарету. 

Облокотился на перила, уставился во тьму. Надо было сначала в себе разобраться, а потом уже ехать, или, что более вероятно, не ехать. Я запутался в себе и в Дине. Я не знал, чего я от него хочу, я не знал, что Дин от меня хочет. Точнее, я не знал, продолжает ли он чувствовать ко мне то самое. А если нет? Я тогда выставлю себя полным придурком (то, что я сейчас веду себя как придурок, я не задумывался). И ведь он пригласил меня. Значит ли это что-то? Может быть, это такая форма извинения за те события, может, он хочет, чтобы мы были только друзьями, а я веду себя как беременная баба, требуя от него невесть что, может быть, это вообще было только шуткой, а я повелся? Дин, он же такой, он любит шутить. Сидит сейчас где-нибудь и ржет, смакуя мое дебильное поведение. 

— Не спится?

Я так и подпрыгнул, развернулся круто, гавкнул:

— Блять! 

Так же и рехнуться можно.

Дин сидел там, в темноте, на плетеном кресле, положив локоть на столик, и смотрел на меня. Он смотрел на меня устало и зло, смотрел так, будто это больно, так, будто стоит отвести взгляд, и я исчезну. 

Свежий ночной ветер щекотал спину, сверчки, луна. 

Он смотрел на меня. 

— Сара — хорошая девушка, — неожиданно изрек он.

— Ну да, — дрожащим голосом промямлил я. Сердце еще стучало как сумасшедшее, готовое выпрыгнуть из груди, и коленки предательски подгибались. — Она… милая. И славная… и красивая… (господи, что еще?)… и очень добрая, — наконец выдохся я. — А что?

— Я рад за вас.

Ну заебись теперь, он рад за нас.

Нет, ребята, вы это слышали, ОН, БЛЯТЬ, РАД! 

— Вы…

Вот в этот момент у меня и сорвало крышу. Я же испугался, когда он неожиданно за спиной у меня, чуть в штаны не наложил, и, ну… понятно же, долбануло сразу по системе безопасности и отделу самоконтроля. Я подскочил к нему, вцепился в футболку, рванул на себя. Думал, вытрясу из него всю эту хуйню, наконец-таки дам по морде, боже, как долго я этого хотел, дать ему, засветить так (чтобы сидеть не мог), чтобы на всю жизнь запомнил. Да куда там! — футболка его жалкая затрещала по швам, очень живописно разошлась на груди и покорно повисла в моих сжатых кулаках. Ну все, подумал я, лихорадочно пытаясь разглядеть в темноте его голую грудь - бабочек в животе так много, что ими можно уже начинать блевать.

— Ты мудак сраный, щас я тебя еще больше обрадую…

— Ты порвал мне футболку.

— Ах, ты ж ебаный в рот, прости христа ради…

— Окна вашей спальни прямо над нами.

— Да я… да я тебя… Что?

Я поднял глаза вверх. Окно было открыто, ночь же теплая. Перевел взгляд на Дина. Он все еще сидел, но теперь вцепился в подлокотники и смотрел на меня, как инсультник на шприц с адреналином.

Он и так-то не красавец, знаете, а тут прям совсем страшный стал — лицо заострилось, глаза совсем ледяные, ну и что, что ночь была, я все равно почувствовал, ноздри раздуваются, зубы сжаты. 

Ну чисто наркоман, ей-богу.

Да оба мы… наркоманы.  
▼▲▼

— Какого хуя, ты, блять, тогда пригласил меня?!

Я спросил его об этом на следующее утро на кухне, пока он жарил оладьи. Хреново жарил. Я был так горд собой, что, наконец, рявкнул ему это в морду, и голос не дрогнул, и взгляд суров, как у полководца, все, как полагается. Прям целый молодец. Не зря же всю ночь ебал себе мозги что же делать, что же делать. Да понятно, что, блин, делать. 

Я слишком поздно сообразил, что у Дина в руках был половник.  
Он повернулся ко мне, спокойный, СЛИШКОМ спокойный. Улыбочка эта буддийская опять приклеилась к его лицу, не отодрать. Тишина как-то внезапно обрушилась на нас.

— Эйдан, — миролюбиво начал он. Я решил заранее почувствовать себя идиотом и отошел на безопасное расстояние.

Как в дешевых дамских романах. Вот сейчас спросит, мне с вареньем или сметаной.

— И не надо тут при… придуриваться, — пискнул я, больше всего желая сейчас свалить куда-нибудь на Северный полюс к эскимосам. — Х-хватит. С меня хватит.

— Придуриваться? — прозвучало это как «убью», — я, значит, придуриваюсь. Так.

— Я имею в виду…

— Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду.

— Я рад, что ты понял, что я имею в виду.

— Эйдан.

Каждый же чувствует опасность по-своему, знаете. У кого-то потеют ладони, у кого-то очко сжимается, у меня в голове бегает маленький карлик с трещоткой в руках, какие выдают футбольным фанатам, и трубит воздушную тревогу.

Дин изучал меня еще пару минут с непонятным выражением в глазах, потом вздохнул тяжело, как профессор на экзамене. 

— Не будь таким мудаком, Тернер, — наконец, он повернулся к сковородке и закинул полотенце на плечо. — Не заставляй меня говорить это вслух.

— Что говорить вслух? — тупо спросил я. Я уже начал привыкать к своему идиотизму, обостряющемуся в присутствии Дина. Он меня заставляет терять остатки мозгов буквально на глазах. 

Я хотел ему врезать (как обычно), но у него в руках был половник.

— Ты типичный англичанин. Вечно вам надо придумывать громадные теории для обычных чувств. Искать мотивы каждого поступка. Препарировать свои эмоции до тех пор, пока от них ничего не останется. Просто удивительно, как же ты решился сюда приехать, так и не разобравшись в себе.

Ну, я не нашел ничего лучше, чем брякнуть, что я вообще-то ирландец, хотя на языке вертелось что-то вроде «ну ахуеть ты загнул, О’Горман». Он был прав, сказал самую что ни на есть настоящую правду. Тысячу и один раз правду. Правдуправдуправду.

— Дурак ты, а не ирландец.

И вот тогда. 

Вот тогда я решился.

Схватил его за руку и притянул к себе. Подумал, да какого черта, с меня довольно, сколько можно, я не дурак, ты меня достал, ну, и все в таком духе. Хватит. Все. Решено — целую. 

Вот так нас и застала Сара — я, мертвой хваткой вцепившийся в его руку с по-дурацки вытянутыми губами, он, с офигевшей физиономией глядящий на меня, несчастные оладьи эти на сковородке, и оглушительная, обнажающая тишина. Мелкий карлик с трещоткой заходился в экстазе, бегая между моих ушей.

— Мальчики, а вы тут завтрак готовите? — она была в моей футболке, волосы взлохмачены. — Это так мило!

— Эйдан готовит, — буркнул Дин, пихнул мне в грудь половник и ушлепал.

Прекрасно, подумал я тогда, просто замечательно. Теперь осталось только повеситься на кухонной прихватке. Я посмотрел в окно. За окном была осень.

Днем самолет. Билеты куплены, вещи упакованы, жизнь к чертям. 

Незабываемый уик-энд. Фестиваль воздушных шаров, блять.

Я так скажу, понятия морали и, черт подери, какой-то благопристойности, становятся весьма размытыми, когда доходит до конкретных ситуаций. Мы уже сели и Дин завел мотор, когда я выскочил, сказав, что забыл свою куртку. Вбежал по ступеням в дом. Замер посреди гостиной, огляделся. Дурак, дурак, дурак. Что же делать. ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ. Не придумал ничего лучше, схватил паспорт, спрятал в альбом с фотографиями, вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы и вышел. Глупо, дурак, дурак. Когда уже поехали, понял, что надо было не так, надо было поговорить, объяснить… да что тут объяснить. 

Я вообще трусливый, если честно.  
▼▲▼

Ну да, да!

Застрял на паспортном контроле. Понятное дело.

А Сара поняла как-то сразу. Пока я с дебильным видом сначала копался в сумке своей заплечной, потом в карманах, и мямлил никому ненужные слова, она смотрела на меня… ну, как-то не очень хорошо смотрела, в общем. Потом начала орать. Бабка какая-то старая, с собакой, позади меня в очереди стояла и тыкала палкой мне в ногу. 

Это все ужасно, наверное, и я знаю, что вы думаете. Наверное, мне нужно как-то оправдаться. Привести действительно достойные причины моим поступкам, чтобы это не выглядело настолько по-идиотски. Как-то в школе я очень любил составлять списки — «Почему я ненавижу своего двоюродного брата», или «Минусы больших зубов и торчащих ушей», или «За что мне дают девушки». 

«Почему я повел себя как конченый мудак» — это будет мой новый список за много-много лет, рубикон среднего возраста: 

Потому что мне было страшно.

Потому что если бы я сказал ей все как есть, она бы начала давить на мою совесть, плакать и обижаться. А так она была в гневе, и это оказалось очень удобно для нас обоих — получается, что это как бы она меня бросила. 

Потому что Дин стал бы меня отговаривать.

Потому что если бы Дин стал меня отговаривать, я бы растерял остатки смелости.

Потому что я дурак.

Потому что я влюбился.

Потому что я понял это слишком поздно.  
▼▲▼

Я зашел в пустой дом, побродил немного по кухне. Сел и уставился в стол. 

Чувствовал себя паршиво? Да. Боялся? Да. 

Хотел все вернуть вспять? Нет. Жалел? Нет.

Дин тихо встал у двери. 

— Сара?

— Сказала, счастливо оставаться.

— Да ну?

— И еще, что я козел.

— Это больше похоже на правду. Эйдан…

— Не надо, — я не отрывал взгляда от полосы света на столе, от мелких песчинок, искрящих в воздухе. — Не надо меня спрашивать. Потому что я дурак и действительно не знал, зачем приехал. Потому что эти полгода только о тебе и думал. Потому что хотел увидеть тебя и понять, нужно ли мне это. Потому что я люблю тебя. Ладно. Хорошо. Можно останусь?

Он зашагал ко мне как-то неуверенно и осторожно, будто я сейчас в окошко выпрыгну и убегу с дикими воплями. Положил руку на плечо, помедлил, потом поцеловал в висок. 

— Можно.

Я выдохнул.

Теплый ветер треплет занавески, в гостиной тихо тикают часы, Бэтмен ворчит во сне, вытянувшись под столом.

Развернулся на стуле, крепко обнял его за талию — можно. 

Потянулся вверх за поцелуем — можно.

И футболку его вверх потянул — можно же.

Все можно.

Быть счастливыми — тоже.

 

fin

автор будет рад отзывам :)


End file.
